Dexnote Wiki
CRIATURAS DE MIEDO Y HORROR ---- Bienvenidos al miedo nocturno de lunas llenas. en lo mas recóndito de tus memorias hallaras tus peores miedos, los que te hacen sollozar en lo mas oscuro de tu habitación pero no te preocupes aquí los encontraras... ---- LA BIBLIA Y LA LICANTROPÍA ---- leyenda precursora de licantropía. La licantropía es la mitología la habilidad o poder que tiene un ser humano para transformarse en lobo o en licántropo. El término «licantropía» viene del griego antiguo lykánthropos (λυκάνθρωπος): λύκος, lýkos ('lobo') + άνθρωπος, ánthrōpos ('hombre'). La palabra también se puede utilizar para referirse al acto de transformar a otro humano en lobo. El precursor del mito del hombre lobo es Ammón, el licántropo enamorado, aunque alcanzó una mayor popularidad en la historia de Lycaón, aquel desdichado rey de Arcadia. La leyenda es recogida por Pausanias, Platón y Ovidio, entre otros tantos. Lycaón era hijo de Pelasgo (o de Titán y Gea); fue el padre fundador y primer rey de la ciudad de Licasura, erigiendo un altar en el monte Liceo en honor a Zeus Tonante. Sin embargo, cometió la imprudencia de querer engañar a los dioses al invitarlos a un banquete en el que hizo servir la carne asada de su propio hijo, disimulada en una especie de guiso. La herejía fue desenmascarada. Solo Deméter, madre de Perséfone, alcanzó a probar el blasfemo manjar, cuyos reclamos llevaron a Zeus a condenar a Lycaón y a toda su estirpe a convertirse en lobos, es decir, a vivir y comer como bestias salvajes. De esta leyenda nace la tradición del hombre lobo. Lycaón es una deformación de la palabra griega lykhos, “lobo”, que con el tiempo terminaría por designar a todos los hombres lobo mediante la palabra compuesta: licántropo (de lykhos, “lobo”, y anthropos, “hombre”). Entre hombres lobo y nahuales. Teorías ocultistas sobre el origen de la raza humana sugieren que el hombre debe haber evolucionado pasando por diferentes formas minerales, vegetales y animales antes de alcanzar su estado actual. Esta es una forma primitiva para explicar el origen de las criaturas mitad hombre, mitad animal. México es conocido, entre otras cosas, por sus shamanes, hechiceros y curanderos (médicos de la tribu), a veces llamados Nahuales o Naguales. Todos los pueblos y ciudades en México tienen al menos un Nahual. La palabra azteca para Nahual es Nahualli , que significa lo que es mi vestidura o piel , y se refiere a la habilidad del Nahual de transformarse en una criatura mitad hombre, mitad animal (lobo, jaguar, lince, toro, águila, coyote...). Ese vocablo también se refiere a la nigromancia, ocultismo y malicia. ''Para los pueblos prehispánicos, el nahualli era uno de los hechiceros llamados tlatlacatecolo, literalmente "hombres búhos", lo cual indica que sólo aparecía de noche. ''Antes del apogeo de las grandes civilizaciones prehispánicas como la Azteca o la Maya, los indígenas Yakis, Tarahumaras y Seris que vivían al norte de México y el sur de los Estados Unidos (cerca del 900 d.C.) tenían nahuales. Estas civilizaciones se hallaban asentadas en parte de lo que hoy son los estados americanos de California, Nuevo México y Texas, y los estados mexicanos de Chihuahua, Baja California, Sonora y Sinaloa. Ellos creían que si un hombre puede llegar a conocer su espíritu primitivo o nahual, entonces lo podía usar para curar a la gente y practicar la magia. Muchos dibujos primitivos en viejas cuevas muestran a personas como hombres-lobo. En el Imperio Azteca los nahuales eran protegidos por Tezcatlipoca, el dios azteca de la guerra y el sacrificio. La leyenda contaba que un nahual podía desprenderse de su piel y transformarse en una de estas criaturas. Muchos cazadores aztecas y colonizadores decían que durante la noche habían matado a un animal y al amanecer el cadáver se había transformado en el de un hombre. ¿nahuales o hombres lobo? ¿son una misma criatura?... te lo dejo a tu criterio. presidenta-argentina-hombre-lobo-610x250.jpg hqdefault.jpg formas20de20los20ajaba.jpg REFERENCIAS http://www.taringa.net/comunidades/tfantasmas/621534/El-Nahual-El-Hombre-Lobo-Prehispanico.html http://territorioloboalfa.galeon.com/ http://inframundo.blogspot.mx/2013/01/la-leyenda-del-hombre-lobo-el-origen-de.html http://elespejogotico.blogspot.mx/2007/12/el-origen-del-hombre-lobo.html biblia libro de Daniel capitulo cuatro Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse